


Secretary

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Lap Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a lawyer, Castiel is his secretary. Sam has a rough day and Castiel makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretary

It had been a long day at the office, and Sam Winchester was at his wit's end. His ten o'clock canceled five minutes before they were due to come in, his eleven o'clock was a divorce case – always a miserable time – and his secretary burnt his coffee at lunch. Then he had lost a huge client he was trying to pull in that would have finally put his struggling little firm on the map. It was not a good day.

“Cas,” he called, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can you come in here, please?”

His secretary was a man. That always threw people for a loop. They expected a good-looking guy like Sam Winchester to have a hot little blond thing, someone who could answer phones and make coffee but didn't really have much in the way of brains. Castiel was the opposite. He was attractive, sure, but he was horrible at answering phones and making coffee. He was, however, invaluable when it came to prepping cases and doing research and looking up obscure clauses in divorce law, so Sam kept him around anyway and prayed that some day he'd learn people skills. It had been two years and so far nothing, but he held out hope anyway.

“Yes, sir?” Castiel responded, walking into the office and closing the door behind him. Sam beckoned him over and he crossed around the desk to stand in front of Sam who was slouched wearily in his huge office chair. Sam started to undo his belt and Castiel's eyes sparkled a little.

Just because his secretary was a man didn't mean they weren't engaging in some office romance. Or rather, sex.

Castiel was on him in a heartbeat, their lips smashing together in a passionate release of tension. Sam gripped Castiel's tie, holding him close, while undoing Castiel's belt with his other hand. Castiel worked Sam's fly open and pulled out his cock, running his thumb over the head. Sam pulled back, gasping for air. “Pants off,” he ordered, opening a small drawer in the desk and pulling out a condom and lube. “Prep yourself.” He handed Castiel the small bottle and started to stroke himself.

The secretary moaned and dropped his pants and boxers to the ground before perching sideways on Sam's knee, slicking his fingers with lube and starting to play with his opening. Sam fisted a hand in Castiel's hair and jacked himself faster, needing to be inside Castiel faster but wanting him to take his own time. Castiel seemed to understand his haste because he worked quickly, scissoring his fingers and stretching out the ring of muscle. It was making him hard, Sam noted appreciatively, and he grabbed his tie and pulled him into another kiss. “I need to be inside you. Right now,” Sam growled, his voice dark and low. Castiel shuddered and nodded, standing up only to slowly sink down onto Sam's impressive cock.

Sam threw his head back with a loud groan and gripped the armrests on his chair. Every time they did this it only got better. Castiel started to ride him, moving his hips in circles as he lowered and raised himself on Sam's lap. Neither could breathe well and both needed everything harder and faster, faster and harder, and soon Sam was slamming his hips up to meet Castiel's on every thrust and Castiel was gasping every time as Sam hit his prostate, stars sparking behind his eyes. Sam came first with a yell and Castiel followed shortly after, jerking his way through his orgasm and getting come on his tie and hand. He pulled off of Sam so he could remove the condom and tie it off before dropping it in the trashcan and collapsing back on top of the larger man, his head dropping back over his shoulder.

Sam decided that maybe today wasn't so awful after all.


End file.
